An enhancement mode gallium nitride (GaN) transistor is a recent development. In a GaN transistor, a P-type GaN (pGaN) gate is grown on top of aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN)/GaN structure to create a positive threshold voltage. Known pGaN gate structures, however, do not have optimized thicknesses, which can lead to dielectric failure if the pGaN structure is too thick, or can lead to an over-conductance of current if the pGaN gate structure is too thin.
FIG. 1 shows a cross-section of a known GaN transistor 1. GaN transistor 1 has an AlGaN layer 5 disposed on top of an undoped GaN layer 6, with a 2 DEG heterojunction 9 between those layers. On top of the AlGaN layer 5 is a source 2, a drain 3, and a gate 4. The gate 4 has a pGaN structure 7 between the gate metal 4 and the AlGaN layer 5. A dielectric 8 covers the exposed AlGaN layer and the sidewalls of gate 4 and pGaN structure 7. The pGaN structure 7 has a thickness t. The gate dielectric 7 is determined by the sidewall between the gate 4 and the AlGaN layer 5. The 2 DEG heterojunction 9 is modulated by the gate 4.
FIG. 2 shows a circuit diagram of the known GaN transistor 1 from FIG. 1. FIG. 2 shows that the dielectric 8 is in parallel with the gate diode. It is to be understood that reference numbers used herein refer to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 3 shows how transconductance (input voltage vs output current) varies for gates with pGaN structures having different thicknesses t. As the pGaN thickness t increases, transconductance decreases and gate diode forward drop increases. In particular, FIG. 3 shows that a gate with a pGaN structure having a thickness t of 300 Å has a higher transconductance than a gate with a pGaN structure having a thickness t of 600 Å, which has a higher transconductance than a gate having a pGaN structure with a thickness t of 1000 Å. A higher gate voltage is required to fully enhance the devices that have a thicker pGaN structure. If the gate dielectric fails before the device is fully enhanced, maximum performance of the device cannot be achieved.
Known enhancement mode GaN transistors all have gates with pGaN structures of thicknesses t of at least 1000 Å. For example, X. Hu, et al., “Enhancement mode AlGaN/GaN HFET with selectively grown pn junction gate,” 36 Electronic Letters, Issue 8, at pp. 753-54 (Apr. 13, 2000) teaches a 1000 Å pGaN structure. In addition, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0273347 teaches pGaN structures with thicknesses of 1000 Å. However, explained below, pGaN thicknesses t greater than or equal to 1000 Å can lead to dielectric failure.
FIG. 5 shows the gate I-V characteristics for a pGaN structure with a thickness t of 1000 Å. The data in FIG. 5 shows that the gate having a pGaN structure with a thickness t of 1000 Å failed when 8V-12V was applied to the gate. Thus, a thickness t of 1000 Å is too thick for a pGaN structure because the gate behaves like a dielectric. Dielectric failure is catastrophic and can occur before the 2 DEG heterojunction is fully enhanced or can occur as a result of gate overshoot (shown below) during fast switching.
FIG. 6 shows the gate I-V characteristics for a pGaN structure having a thickness t of 1000 Å. As can be seen in the graph in FIG. 3, a gate having a pGaN structure with a thickness t of 1000 Å has not fully turned on at 6 volts, which increases the risk of dielectric failure.
FIG. 7 shows the overshoot associated with a gate. As can be seen from the graph, the fluctuations in voltage can be extreme at the high switching speed shown. If the threshold voltage of the gate is close to the withstand voltage of the dielectric, the dielectric will likely rupture as a result of gate overshoot that may exceed the withstand voltage level. Gates having pGaN structures with thicknesses t much less than the withstand voltage are less likely to be adversely affected by gate overshoot because the voltage applied to activate the gate will not be as close to the withstand voltage, meaning that the gate overshoot is not likely to meet or exceed to the withstand voltage.
It is apparent from the foregoing that 1000 Å is too thick for a pGaN gate structure in an enhancement mode GaN transistor. It would desirable, therefore, to provide an enhancement mode GaN transistor with a pGaN gate that is sufficiently thin to avoid the risk of dielectric failure.